Fabric of Dreams
by rei9991
Summary: A love story for a 'nightmare' you'll find out who it is later on in the story, for marie ;D good luck, i'll try to make it very detailed
1. Prologue

**Writer: Hiya ya'll again this is my second story, hope it will do good, and if you want to know, it is a love story, but i'll only give one hint "watch marble hornets, he is there" like the other story, but this is for my friend marie**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Marble Hornets, Some Nightmares That Pop Up I Might Own, Maybe.**

**Now Enjoy, Please Tell Me What You Think :)**

_~ Prologue ~_

The red light glares at you angrily from the camera as you stare into the lense "this will be my last live stream video" you say to it, it broadcasting it to the world live from a haunted house "I will not be answering any questions, but if I do, it isn't me, I won't be coming back after this, I know it's my last, now, let's find us a monster" you say flipping the camera to look out infront of you with the flash light straped on the top of it.

As you walk through the house, the video gets major sound and image distortion. The house was ruined and a lot of the doors were closed and locked, or they weren't locked. You stumble in the house, looking for the one thing you was here for.

You shine the camera down at the corner of a door, it was a normal doll, just too pale, too plain, and too long. You close your eyes in fear, you found one sign. You open the door, and stumble inside the room, looking everywhere. You pause in front of a door, another sign, a circle with an X on it. You swallow hard and open the door.

The live stream video does a sudden loud, sharp scream, the images were ruined. After a minute, it sounds like struggling even with the sound so bad, then there was a sudden screaming, human screaming, then, it goes normal, but the camera was on the floor, the boy was nowhere to be seen. The camera remains on until the battery dies.


	2. Chapter One

_~ Chapter One ~_

I blink as I watch the video live; it was coming in now live. I glanced at the location, it was unknown, yet I knew where the house was. It was on my street, right across my house. Sometimes I feel like someone lives there. Sometimes the lights are on, sometimes they aren't on, but someone lives there. I glance at the calendar, if they did go into the house; it would have to be next week. Next week everyone would be back in town, but it might be a good idea to call them before hand and give them the scoop and your ideas, which the 'leader' loona would take the ideas as her own. I sigh and stand up from my desk and head for the cell phone on the other side of the room. I had to call loona first.

I drum my fingers on the crimson wall, its color the color of blood. I smile slightly to myself, not noticing loona picked up "hellooooo?" her annoying voice draws out, damn preppy. I blink and scowl at the wall "hey, I found a haunted house, you did want to explore one, right leader-sama?" I flinch as I call her leader, she didn't deserve the title. She was quiet "oh! Yes, I did, where is it?" she demands, I breath out of my nose angrily "across from my house" I say as nicely as I could. She was quiet, as if trying to turn those gears in her head "oh, really? Ok, you got the key to it?" she asks like a damn know it all. I close my eyes and grit my teeth "no, not yet, want me to get it leader-sama?" I ask, digging my nails in the wall, the pain making you calm as blood drip from my finger tips "well, duh! Are you an idiot? Of course go get the damned key, how else can we get in without it?" she says so snobby. "oh, sorry, I'll get it soon, also want me to get the camera to record the time in there?" I ask, a silent thought came across my mind, hoping that loona would die a very painful and bloody death in that house, make the walls as red as mine. She was quiet again, then the phone goes all static, I couldn't make out what she was saying, I swear she said yes "alright, it'll be ready by the time you get here, bye leader-sama" I say as I hang up so I didn't have to hear her stupid voice. I set it on the table that my cell phone was on and notice a small, silver key, slightly rusty and dull. I pick it up and examine it, where did it come from? It wasn't here just a little bit ago. I shrug and place it in my pocket as I head for my desk to grab my wallet. I open it, knowing I don't have enough. I blink what the hell? I had at least two hundred dollars in it, plus my money I've saved. I continue to stare at it, the money and the key, where did they come from? I shrug and put my light jacket on. I race down the stairs "mom, I'm going shopping" I yell as I slam the door shut behind me as I leave. It was already late at night, but the good thing is that our stores are open twenty four seven.

As I get inside the store, I head to where the cameras were, I bought so many cameras before I now know where they are by heart. I didn't even need to read the cameras; I knew what camera did what. I picked up six cameras, they all can record, has great sound and image, can zoom, can be broadcasted live if we wanted, they even had a flashlight built in it. I weigh it in my hand, testing it. It was fairly light, but strong. I toss them all in the cart before heading to the film, which wasn't far. I got around ten films for each camera, around sixty films, good thing I had a lot of money on me and that they were small as hell, there was ten per pack. After I bought them, I groan, it was a long walk home, and it was almost pitch black. I walk quickly and steadily home, hoping nothing bad happened, but like some people say of my luck. Two bulky and huge men step in front of me. I pause, good thing I wasn't wearing high heels, damned things came from hell. I step back only to bump into a third person; he quickly wraps his arms around me so I couldn't get away. I tried kicking; screaming as his two buddies closed in, everything was over. I close my eyes, ready for the end, until the guy holding me starts shaking and let's go of me. I didn't pause, I ran as if hell was on my feet. Unknown to me that those three boys shall never see the light of day again, for they were someone's snack.


	3. Chapter Two

_~Chapter Two~_

I breathed out a gasp as I slam the door behind me "what did I tell you about slamming the door?" my mom yells from the kitchen, she was always in the kitchen, always baking something. "sorry mom" I breathed out. Numbly heading in the kitchen, I glance at my not-so-happy mom. Her frown drops "sweetie, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost"' she says worried. I slowly look at a window, I looked pale, I felt scared and cold, but other than that, empty. "I'm alright, just too cold outside" I say breathily. I pull out a chair and sit on it, maybe sitting would help.

I glance at my home phone, maybe I could call Sarah arden, she usually had good idea's, so sad our dear leader kicked out the only other smart person besides me out, maybe it was because arden actually talked back to the witch. I pick it up weakly and dial her cell phone number and place it to my ear, waiting for her to answer. I almost lost hope on the 5th ring when I hear her voice "hello" she says kindly. "hey sarah, I got something to ask you" I say, feeling and strength returning to me "alright, ask away" she says, awaiting my question "did you see that video on livestreamcam?" I ask. "yeah, really creepy, why do you ask?" she asks concerned. "I'm going with some kids next week, and I don't want you to come, alright?" I say with firmness in my voice. She was quiet "are you sure?" she asks. I nod and then realized she couldn't see it "yes, I'm sure" I say, my voice not allowing any room for her to say no. "but you're going, so why can't I come with?" she demands, she always looked out for her friends, good thing loona wasn't her friend "loona is going to force me to go, and I want to know why that boy disappeared, and I'm not sick" I say with a smile, sarah was sick, it wasn't fun. "alright, but don't listen to miss loony, alright?" she coughs with a chuckle afterwards. I grin "I won't, I still wonder how she became leader" I say mostly to myself. "she slept with most of them to get their votes" she says the answer like you didn't even need to think about it. I laugh out loud, that so seemed like something loona would do.

The window to the kitchen slides open. I stare at it and move towards it. Before I could close it, I thought I saw something out in the trees, a tall man with a suit, and a very pale face. I blink and slowly slide the window shut "hey, sarah, theres a guy standing outside my house, near the trees" I say calmly. "what? Really? What does he look like?" she asks. "tall, thin, suit, and really pale" I say. Sarah gasps, the air caught in her throat "what? Are you sure?" I nod "yeah, why? You sound worried" I ask, I could hear her shuffle around, then she curses "whats wrong sarah?" I ask, now worried "if I'm right, it might be slenderman, stay away from him, he kidnaps people" she says quickly "alright, I'll stay away" I say, already planning on finding out more about this _slenderman_. We said our good byes and I look out the window again, he wasn't there anymore. I swallow hard and race to my room, quickly turning on my computer and surfing the web for _slenderman_ until I came across **marble hornets** on youtube. I stayed up all night watching these videos, and once they were over, I was reading different forums and such about him.

I fell asleep while looking him up on the computer, but while I was asleep, someone picked me up and gently carries me over to my bed and lays me in it. Pulling the covers up over me, the person stares at me before sitting down on my floor, watching me sleep. Silently and gently it brushes my hair gently and pats my head. It stands up and vanishes from my room.


	4. Chapter Three

I streach and yawn, the covers were nice. I blink surprise and glance around, I didn't fall asleep on my bed, I fell asleep at my computer desk. With a frown I stand from my bed and make the covers of my bed. After making my bed I look at the calendar, shit, it was the 15th and time for me to do even more planning.

_~I'll skip the planning cause I'm lazy~_

_~next week~_

I sigh angrily; I had to wait at the haunted house, waiting for the others. I glance around as I hear a screech of rubber, their early. The car comes to a circle glide stop thing at the curve of sidewalk. The driver, Jake zero, the only dark skinned one in the team, he isn't the dumbest but he isn't smart either. He stepped out and slightly trips on the curve as the others get out, Britney Schmeigel, a German girl with split personality, Loona Nutsome, our crazy idiotic leader, Tony Dut, a body builder that's a complete wuss. Chris Fu, he is the most stupid one on the team, can barely spell, but he isn't a wuss, I think. And lastly, Courtney Brooksfield, she is at an alright smart, but is a complete bitch.

"hi everyone, got the stuff, so are you ready?" I ask, not really wanting to talk to them. They ignored me and went for the things, I knew they would do this, that's why I brought my old one, it may not be as good, but at least I'd have one. Loona then starts to bark out commands, and Britney begins to argue with her. After about an hour of them arguing and me not listening nor caring, we start to get ready and head inside, good thing I helped them turn on their camera's.

Once inside the house loona says something about splitting up to get more ground. It was both smart yet stupid, what if someone got hurt? Oh well, she was the stupid leader. I walk off as we were dismissed, well, I'm smart and I won't get hurt.

_~Chris's PoV~_

I trend careful, how one house got this dirty, I would never know. I laugh silently to myself as I think about how this place was 'haunted'. It just looked like a messed up house after a party. I frown as my tummy growls, good thing I had a bag with me filled with chips. I put the camera under my arm as I go through my bag for a bag of chips.

I open the bag of chips and start popping chips in my mouth. I quickly down the whole bag and drops the bag. After a get into the kitchen I pause, the air was too cold, but the place must have some food, right? I set the camera on the kitchen table, and start opening the cupboards and any other place they could keep food. There was none.

I shiver as a cold wind passes over me; my arm hairs were standing up on end. I twirl around quickly, doing a slight dance twirl, it showed slightly that I was gay, sad thing is I was, Chris and tony both looked hot to me, but they aren't gay and they don't like me like this, so I just got to wait.

I softly inch forward to the basement door, it was open, but wasn't when I looked around before, hell, it was locked. I slowly open the door but something comes flying out and slams into my face, knocking me right out. I was on the ground in a weird angle as a figure stands above me, grinning, his grin took up most of his face. When I opened the door the camera starts messing up. The grinning guy looks at the camera. Smoke starts to come from it and it shuts off, and the grinning man starts to drag my knocked out form away.

When I come to, I'm chained to the ceiling of what's looks like a basement, but there's no way out. I twist and struggle. A door slams shut somewhere and I looked around "who's there?" I yell into the room, no reply came back. I stay silent, hoping for footsteps, nothing, perfect silence. Something was droped near him, a bucket maybe, with silverware in it? Something was pulled out and placed over his stomach. It was a knife, and it was so sharp, blood was dripping down the blade and handle. I whimper "dude, what are you doing?" my voice cracks and trembles, the person chuckles as they press further, cutting slowly in my stomach and I scream out in pain. They laugh again and quickly slashes at me, letting my guts flow out as I continue to scream out in pain. It drops the knife in the bucket and pulls out a different kind of bucket filled with glowing red rocks, why were they glowing? He picks up one and shoves it in my insides, he continues to push them in as I scream bloody murder and jerk around, trying to kick him away, trying to survive. Once he filled them up, he take up a different weapon and starts slowly peeling my skin away. I scream, tears rolling down my cheeks, I cry for him to stop, but he didn't. but once he was done, he walks off and hits a button and something opens beneath me, he then turns and walks off. The gas starts to melt my skin and flesh. My wrists break and I fall to the boiling mustard gas below.


	5. Chapter Four

_~Chapter Four~_

_~Britney's PoV~_

My name is Britney Schmiel and I'm the hottest bitch around and I don't have to listen to loona, stupid crazy bitch. I ignored where she told me to go and went a different way, this way seemed more pretty then where she was going to send me.

While walking I put on my mp3 and listened to a song, one that so fitted how beautiful I am. I glance around as I walk forward and noticed a door, seems like a child's door, flower painting all over it. I kick in the door. It breaks, weak door. The room was neat and dusty, like no one has been in here for a long time, but its clean compared to the rest of the house.

I looked at the shelves, so many dolls, without caring I pick one up and dropped it when I heard something behind me. I turn and stare at the bed; a noise came from it, it sounded like crying, a little girl crying. Slowly I inch towards and look over to the other side and stumble backwards as I felt a sudden slap from nowhere. I quickly run out of the room and slumpe on the wall outside of the room to the left of the door, my feet felt like they were on fire. In my panic, I tried to pull them off to no success, they wouldn't come off, it was so dark I didn't notice the color of my feet or shoes. I take the camera and shine the light on my foot and scream out in surprise, they were breakable looking. I softly knock on them, I could feel the hardness. I struggle to pull myself up, standing upright, then pain. The pain slowly, so very slowly started from my feet up my legs, to my chest, down to my arms, and then it continued up to my head, I felt like I was on fire. I tried my best to throw myself over the steps, to end it, but someone grabbed me from behind and held me "you broke my doll, now I need another one" came a sweet and cool child's voice. I twist and turn in her arms as best as I could. Soon I couldn't move, but could see, hear, smell and feel everything, I noticed that I was suddenly smaller, and the girl picked me up and headed into the room and set me on the shelves "now be a good doll, and stay put" she says with a soft giggle. I watch as she leaves the room, leaving me with the other human dolls she has turns, forever alone and dollied and always in pain, until we are broken.


End file.
